Morally Inappropriate
by Whopper23
Summary: *Zutara* Katara is annoyed with Zuko’s morals. Everything is “inappropriate”!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

_**Morally Inappropriate**_

* * *

It wasn't a short time that they had been going out. It just hadn't been known yet by their fellow travelers. It wasn't that they were afraid of being denied the right to love. They were just afraid to face reality of it all.

Love was not something one would take so lightly. They weren't even sure if they loved each other, only that they cared very deeply for one other. They weren't planning to be together forever. After all, who falls in love with that certain someone at the age of adolescence? It was just a small teenage romance.

It wasn't needed to be broadcast to all their friends, anyway. They weren't pressed to tell such private actions. You could call it hiding but they looked at it as keeping to themselves.

For Katara, this so-called thing was on the verge of destruction. Not to get her wrong, Zuko was a perfect Gentleman. His actions were all for the well-being of herself. He would help her out in her works and give her peep talks whenever she seemed…out of it. Some would call it a wonderful boyfriend.

It was just a little to goody-goody for her. Of course, they kissed, but not the way she wanted to. Zuko was careful with her. Veeery careful. The kisses never lead to anything. All it did was…end! What ever happened to the good old-fashioned tongue? Where were the hands ? Where was the passion?

What the hell did he expect? What, was she suppose to be, a virgin for the rest of her life? He handled her as if she would break with the most lightest of touches. He was too gentle. She was not some piece of glass just waiting to be shattered. She was raging hot fire ready to be settled down.

Her personality had never changed but her body did. She was still the goody-two-shoes Katara that everyone loves and hates, but she was maturing now. You can't blame the poor girl. Who doesn't have needs?

If only she could get that "Not until were married." philosophy out of his mind!! Not that he ever said that to her, but what more could she think? That was obviously what he felt. Damn his morals! She had needs! And she was either going to get them fulfilled by him, or she'd find another suitable candidate. Of course, it'd take her months to actually sleep with a guy, but she was through waiting on Mr. _"I wanna wait."_

Maybe it would have been a good idea to actually talk to him about her special request, but she didn't think of such things. All she knew was that the **GUY** was suppose to make the first move, not the girl. But look who was planning a seduction!! Her. Katara!

She was irritated as hell and she would have bet that her blood-pressure had skyrocketed off the roof. Why was Zuko so good now? Why couldn't he still be bad? Bad boys were easy. They _wanted_ to be touchy feely. They _wanted _to have sex. They didn't sexually frustrate their girlfriends unless they were going to actually do something about it. Tonight, she was going to do something about it…

Fucking IDIOT!

"Zuko!" Katara's voice rang fully in Zuko's well-trained ears. Her walk was harder than usually.

_Was she….stomping? Was she mad?_

"Yea?" His face expression in mere puzzlement. He led himself out of his room into the cool breeze of the western Air Temples hallways. His smile somewhat faltered when he met her intense gaze and took sight of her immense scowl.

_What did I do?_

Katara crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Walk me to the hot sprigs!" This was nowhere near a request, but an order. Her face expression still the same.

"But…" He trailed off, ready to object. It was such a late hour and surely if someone were to wake up they would notice that he and Katara were gone. This was not appropriate. Not appropriate at all. But it didn't look like she was going to take "No" for an answer, nor an excuse for that matter.

"Okay, let me just grab a shirt." His obedience caused a light smile to engulf Katara's sweetly shaped face as he turned his back to enter his room once again.

Once situated with a shirt, he walked out of his room with his back straight. "Come on." he pointed in the direction of the Hot Springs with his head. He shrugged his hands into his pocket as he strolled next to her.

It wasn't that he was scared of her; it was just that he didn't want to make her angrier than she already was. She looked like she was ready to kick his ass. But it was just one question that popped in his mind like pop-up ads on the internet.

"Why so late?" He wasn't being belligerent, just curious.

"Does it matter?" Her eyes screamed 'I dare you to say it does'.

"No…" He replied, not looking for a fight. They were heading towards the Hot Springs, a place filled with water. To add to the observation, it was at night and the moon was at its fullest. He wasn't in the mood to fight. It was too late for that plus he was pretty tired from all the work he'd put into Aang, trying the make the exhausted boy into a great Fire Bender.

The rest of the walk was dry and silent. Only moments passed before they arrived to their destination.

"Hold these." She shoved her extra pair of clothes in his arms and stripped as she walked to her awaiting bath.

When she was fully nude and at the edge of the tub, she looked back to see if he watched. She wasn't surprised that his face was turned the other way. She just rolled her eyes.

She sighed but she doubted that he could hear her. ""You can look now." Her feet hit the water but she did not sit. Her hands held to her waist gently. It was as if she were modeling her body for him.

Zuko's head was pointed down, looking at the grounds green grass. He slowly turned his body and lifted his head to meet with Katara's beautifully petite frame.

Unknowing of such a sight his head quickly snapped back to where he was looking before.

_Did he just see Katara naked??_

"What?" Katara asked, playing coy, dropping down into the water.

"Katara!" he squeaked in response. That was inappropriate. His head still turned away from her.

"You're such a pansy…" She sighed, dropping deep into the water with everything below her nose under.

"What?" he whirled around to face her in annoyance. Why was he being called names?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" She was playing coy once again.

"What do you mean by _Pansy_??" He was offended.

"Oh. I didn't mean anything by it." She mocked in the sweetest of tones. "I was just getting you a little riled up. You've been such a sissy lately…" She studied her nails with the most calmest of expressions, smiling on the inside.

"Ugh! _Sissy_?! Could you hurry this up, I'm ready to go bed." He had no response for her insult. Maybe it was smarter to just brush her off.

She laughed. "Oh, Zuko. It's not like I need you here. You could have been left. You could have denied my request. I'm more then skilled to fend for myself. I was just looking to boost _your _ego." She told him, leaning on the edge of the spring.

Why was she offending him? Why was she mad? Because she was obviously mad. "So now you don't need me." It was more of a statement then a question. He didn't wait for a reply. He just sat her clothes down on a nearby log and headed the opposite direction of her.

"Zuko, wait." This was as she expected it to go.

He stopped, his back still turned towards her. He was waiting on an apology.

"I do need you, okay." She told him, boosting his ego intentionally. "Please stay." She asked in her most neediest way.

Taking the bait, he turned to face her. "Fine." He said it nonchalant and he made way to sit on the grassy ground, before her. He lay down, with his arms cradling the back of his head like a pillow, starring at the moons brightness.

Katara paid no mind to him as she tended to herself. He focus was on her plan. Everything was going fine and smooth and she hoped everything would play off right. If not, she was sure she was going to dump him like a pile of garbage. Not that she thought of him as a pile of garbage, it was just a form of figurative language. Ha!

"Nice night…tonight." Zuko tried to stir up a conversation, just to hear her voice. He was on his elbows now, looking at her silhouette in the nights water.

"Yea." She seemed relaxed. "Zuko?" She asked turning to rest on the ledge of the tub and look at him.

"Yea?" He asked, curious of what she wanted.

"Could you wash my back for me?" She gestured, waving the soapy sponge in his direction. Adding a please to it with ease.

Zuko thought for a moment. Well, she was naked and it was definitely inappropriate to touch her while in the nude. But she did ask and she asked nicely, too. She'd be mad if he said no.

But what if someone were to see and thought of what they were doing to be of an inappropriate nature? He didn't want anyone to jump to such vulgar conclusions. What if he got excited? He didn't want Katara to jump to such vulgar conclusions.

"Zuko. I haven't all night, hunny." She told him feigning a yawn.

So that meant Zuko had no time to think. He could work strategies out in his head as an excuse to not oblige by her request.

He would just have to think positive. Nothing inappropriate was going to happen.

He strolled towards her, his throat dry and perched, his hands bald to fist at his side, trying to keep from crying out. He was a nervous wreck, but he held deep inside him without any ease.

Katara held his gaze as long as she could before turning away from him, giving him her back. He knelt before her and gently removed the soapy sponge from her soft, delicate hands.

His breathing was hard and ragged.

What was he thinking?

He dipped the sponge into the water multiple times before making contact with the beautiful arches of her back. He rubbed soft circles around the small of her back and dipped the sponge once again in the water. Of course, this was awkward for him. He'd never touched Katara in such a way.

Katara sloped into his hands even more. She sighed in contentment. This was very relaxing. It was as if she died and flew to heaven on a horse and carriage with wings. She had the most complex of imaginations.

Zuko squeezed the water from the sponge onto Katara shoulders, washing all the left over soap from her back. She sighed once more, letting him know she loved what he was doing.

He gently handed her back the sponge and held his place where he kneeled as he watched her turn, once again, towards him.

Katara could look and see that her plan had worked, somewhat. His eyes were glossed over with excitement and he seemed out of it. He was obviously happy with his job and the reactions from herself.

"Thanx, Zuko." Their faces were mere inches away from one another. She bit her lip warily as she leaned up towards him. Her lips brushed passed his heading towards his ear. "You want me to do you, too?" She asked in her practiced seductive voice.

Zuko, still in a over glazed haze, could only nod. Almost eagerly pushing himself into the water.

"You might wanna take off you clothes first." Her smirk was only visible to those who could see in the dark.

_Clothes?_

_Take off?_

Zuko's senses finally swam back to him.

Okay, so now he was out of his high state and back into reality and rational thinking. And what he was doing right now was definitely what he'd call inappropriate.

He quickly lifted himself from the ledge of the spring and looked down upon Katara. "Uh. Did you just say something??" he asked unaware. His mind must have been playing tricks on him because he knew Katara would never say such things.

This was why he didn't want to be near her while she was naked in the first place. Let alone touch her. What would she think of him if he were to have made a move on her?

"No." Katara cringed inside. Damn him and his moral, again! What the hell was he? A Saint?

So that didn't work and so it was up to Plan B. Only problem was…she didn't have a Plan B.

"Well I'll be over there," he pointed in the direction of the forest. " when you're ready to go." He added, making sure she didn't feel like he was rushing her.

"Um hum." Was her reply as she twirled in the water in the opposite direction of him. With nothing else to say he walked where he promised he'd be.

Zuko rested on a log beside a gigantic Chimp-Tree. He had nothing to preoccupy himself with but it was all fine and dandy. That's what years of being on a boring ship will do to you. He could preoccupy himself with his mind. Not that he had to wait very long anyway. It seemed that Katara was right behind him. He only had to sit for a couple of minutes. Waiting on her.

"Zuko." she sauntered towards him in no type of hurry. Her hands held her hips and her lips pressed in a small pout.

He held his head in his hands, sitting in a boyish manner, legs wide apart and slouching. He lifted his head a little and raised his eyebrows, gesturing a "Huh?"

She bit her lip when she realized she was only mere inches away from him. She was right in front of him, with her hands still hanging on her hips, a sign of dominance.

She stared at him with intense eyes, awaiting the right moment to ask the question. Not that he would think anything of it. But she had more to it then what he thought.

"Kiss me." Her request rolled from her tongue in the most lushes of manners. He wasn't going to take the hint from her voice, but whatever.

Clueless, Zuko shrugged and said "Okay." he was truly a sucker.

Katara, taking the initiative, dove right for the kill. He hands placed themselves on his knees as she leaned forward to meet his cool lips caused by the slight chill running through the Western Air Temple.

Both their eye shut, before they even made lip contact. Zuko's mouth parted softly as hers gently brushed against his. The kiss was sweet and chaste but it didn't last very long. Zuko was the first to pull away. It wasn't even a chance for the simple kiss to become heated. There was never a chance. Again, DAMN him and his stupid morals!

Her actions were a bit bolder than usual. She was going to get a full kiss out of him tonight. As he pulled away, her first reaction was to slap him but she refrained from that. The second choice of reaction was to throw her arms around his neck before he could pull away.

Of course, he could pull away from her if he wanted to. He was a man after all, and his physical strength was far greater than hers. But she doubted if he'd do such a thing. He wasn't just going to push her away, even if it was "Inappropriate".

Zuko caught still in his seat. Katara was staring straight through him, deep into his eyes, all the way down to his soul, hypnotizing him. Her hands locked behind his head as she cradled his lap with her legs. Her breathing was soft but his was frantic. He was in a panic. What was he going to do? With her sitting like this, he wasn't going to get any thinking done.

Katara was from a much more different culture than his. Intimacies like these were nowhere near suitable for her at her current state of status. She was not married to him nor was she engaged. He was not allowed to be in such a position with her. What was she thinking?!

"Ah, Katara?" he was nervous as ever. This had never happened to him before. He thought it best for her to get off of him.

That was until he felt her sleek hot tongue dance across his lips acting as a separator, trying to part his lips. The sensation ran threw him, making him react with out a second thought. He liked this kiss and yes, he did respond, but to a certain extent. She would not allow him to pull away but his hands stayed still at his sides.

So this wasn't going to work…

So much for Plan B. She was going for passionate. Passionate and heated kisses involved touching and that lead to…something else. But he wasn't touching her. So that meant, she had to touch him! That bright light went off above her head.

"I'm ready." She unlocked her hands from behind his head, getting up to leave. It was time for another Plan. Zuko followed without uttering a single word. He figured it was all over. Yet, he was resistant to get up from his seat, all caused by his little problem hidden by his pants.

The moons bright dim rays lit a path for them to follow out the forest. The cool fresh breeze of air hit both their faces in a gentle pleasure. It was such a lovely night. The stars reflected on them both and the chattering bugs relaxed the atmosphere.

Zuko walked Katara to her bedroom door.

He was planning to bid her goodnight but she had other plans. She invited him in and it would have been rude to oppose the offer. She claimed that she wanted to talk. That she wasn't going to be able to sleep. That she needed him to entertain her. Just for a while, though.

His mind wasn't in the gutter anymore. He was thinking about other things such as why she couldn't sleep. Was she ill? Was she worried of the upcoming attack they were planning to do to the Fire Nation? What was the problem, what was it that invaded her mind and made her sleepless?

Thinking such things, he hadn't expected what was to come next. Was it a mistake that she had just grabbed that one particular part of a man or was it his mistake? Was this some kind of awkward dream?

He hadn't remembered falling a sleep. This was most defiantly inappropriate. Surely, it was a respectable explanation for such things!

"Ah,_ Katara_--"

Huh? Was that a gasp that Katara heard? She most defiantly wasn't expecting such a sound to come from someone so morally stricken. She would have never guessed that such squeezing could cause that much of a reaction.

However, she was well aware that other things could cause even more reactions, taking the gasp of his mouth as an opening to kiss him, including tongue.

Her grasp held tighter as she deepened the passionate kiss. Zuko, feeling sensational, complied with no complaints. What a surprise!

As the heated kiss continued, Katara pulled and squeezed at Zuko through his thin layered pants. She teased him, running small circles around his throbbing erection. His moans caught in her mouth as she continued her ministrations.

As all this went on, Zuko didn't notice that he was be backed to a wall. He was surprised to feel the cold hard stone cool his back through his shirt.

This was when Katara broke the kiss, her lips and tongue searching for other parts of his body: his neck, jaw, chest.

He had almost fully left his mind when he grabbed hold to her hips, guiding her. She still hadn't released him, still rubbing him with such agonizing stokes.

Wasn't this morally wrong? They weren't married! The weren't even engaged. They still hadn't even said that they loved one another. It felt good but it was inappropriate.

_AHH! She tugged at his shit again._

_Wait! Was inappropriate things suppose to feel so good??_

_Oooo! She did it again._

_Was he about to…_

_Ssss! No, he wasn't. HOLD IT! I'm about to…_

_She stopped. He bit his lip. SHE STOPED! Why??_

His eyes had been squeezed shut. Split seconds later he felt a tug at his belt. Before he could look down to see what she was doing, her lips locked once more with his, distracting him.

But no! She did not have hold on him any longer. He was free. His mind deemed straight, stirring away from his perverted self. It she would have succeeded in removing his belt, things would have gone morally wrong.

Katara moved in a haze filled with victory. She never would have believed that Zuko came out of it. Out of the mood. She anticipated what would happen next but hadn't expected what she got. She was so keen on pleasuring Zuko that she hadn't realized his new sudden stiffness in the body.

And a stiff bodied Zuko meant a thinking Zuko.

"Katara, we have to stop this."

Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"Katara!" She had not listened. She thought she was being paranoid and continued fumbling with his belt, making passion marks behind his already marked neck.

Only when he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her gently away did she notice what was going on.

She called this…rejection.

She didn't surprise herself when she yanked away from his grip in a angry rage.

It seemed to her like he was trying to kill her spirit! What a inconsiderate asshole.

Her eye couldn't help but swell. So her plan didn't work and on top of that she was going to cry in front of him. Something she rarely ,if not ever, did.

She couldn't help but shout, "Get out!" when he reached to comfort her. He did not listen and advanced towards her, taking her hand in is. She pulled from him again and forcefully pushed him to the exit calling him almost every name in the book. Some she made up. And before slamming the heavy wooden door in his face she told him in a cold voice "I'm done with you."

Now, like I said before, Love is not something one can take so lightly. They weren't sure if they loved each other but the knew they cared deeply for the other.

But after breaking up, maybe that _was _love that they felt.

From Katara, the desire to give herself to Zuko.

From Zuko, the desire to save her virginity, just in case he wasn't the _one_.

These two things opposed each other and strayed away. They clashed and that love was not so much as broken but more or less hard to work with.

Being of torn hearts made them see reality as they did not want to face it.

Of course, Katara would never sleep with another man, as she threatened. It was just something that was built in her fantasy world.

And of course, Zuko could be a little more intimate with is girlfriend. There was nothing wrong with a little action.

There was one problem, though. He didn't have a girlfriend, and he hadn't had one for a whole week.

Katara was nothing but a steaming bowl of hot …soup? She ignored him most of the time and when she wasn't ignoring him she was yelling at him. She made sure that she wasn't left alone with him and kept a steady distance away from him.

She fumed when she was asked to do chores with him, which confused the members of their group considering that fact that she didn't have a problem doing those things just a few days ago.

"Hey, Sugar Queen. What's up with you and Sparky?" Finally someone asked. The others we afraid of the Bad Mood Katara.

"I have no idea who your talking about." Katara played coy with no problem.

"Ya know, the Fire Bender with the scar. Use to have anger issues. Makes your heart race on--"

"_SHUT UP TOPH!_" Just because she couldn't hide her feeling from Toph didn't mean she could go and broadcast it. Zuko didn't even know that and lets just hope he still didn't. He wasn't as slow as the others. Or maybe he was?

"Did you guys have a fight?" Aang asked from his space around the fire. They were having one of those "Family" time thingys.

Katara smiled on instinct, reassuring Aang with a fake smile and a lie. "No, Aang. We didn't have a fight."

Zuko watched as Katara lied to her companions, his head laying in is hand as he sat on the ground, legs folded. He opened his mouth to add-on to the answer to Aangs question but quickly decided not to.

"Oh! I get it. You most have recently discovered that you still hate his guts. Right? Am I right?" Sokka asked anxiously, jumping up and down and clapping his hands hoping he got it right.

"_Ding Ding Ding_! And we have a winner! Haru, tell him what he's won!" Katara mocked in a game show host voice, causing everybody to bust out in a fit of laughter. All except Zuko, of course. Katara didn't usually make good jokes and this one defiantly wasn't meant for anyone to laugh. She was just annoyed as ever, being asked all those damn questions.

"We broke up!" Zuko shouted over the fit of giggles. He was tired of it. All of it! Keeping everyone one in the dark, being ignored, being the butt of Sokka's jokes. All of it!

Now all eyes were on Zuko. The laughter had stopped and you could slice through the silence with a butter knife. Even Katara stared at him in shock.

"What!?" They all asked in unison.

"I don't remember you guys ever dating!" Sokka voiced his thoughts.

"And I didn't think you had it in ya, Sparkster." Toph chuckled.

Aang turned to Katara. "Katara?" He didn't know what to say.

Instead of answering to Aang, Katara got up and walked away. Sokka and Aang planned to follow but were advised by Zuko not to. No one followed her, not even Zuko.

Before being loaded with a bunch of questions, Zuko excused him-self to his room.

"I don't know how you two idiots didn't figure it out yet." Toph fell back lazily on the concrete ground.

"Wait! How did you know?" Sokka just had to ask.

"My eyes see everything." Toph spook cooly.

"Really? WoW! That's amaz--I really hate when you do that."

Now remind you I said that this was a teenage romance, but maybe it was more. This love was far more stronger than any other adolescence fling. This was something that could not be erased. And now that that certain girl was being stubborn, that bad boy attitude always came in handy.

"Katara, open the door." Zuko knocked, patiently, at her door. He'd been standing there for what seemed like hours but only had been a couple of minutes.

Everyone was sleep by then, but If he knew her as well as he thought he did, he knew she wasn't sleep.

"I know your awake." He knocked and knocked.

She'd get annoyed sooner or later.

Surely enough the door swung open revealing a nightly dressed Katara. Her face was scrunched in a scowl. "What do you want?" Her eyes were squinted into deadly slits.

Ignoring her, Zuko pushed passed her and closed the door, causing a gasp to escape her lips. And boy did her fury flare up.

"Just what the hell do you thin--" She couldn't finish as she was pushed to the stone wall, shocking her to no ends. "Shut up." Zuko ordered, pinning her hands above her head and starring into her icy cold eyes. Katara could tell by his eyes that he was somewhat angry and damn right dominant. She coward into the wall, as if that could give her distance.

Was this fear?

Wow! What a surprise. That actually turned him on. How inappropriate.

"Zuko, what are you--"

"I could have sworn I told you to shut it." His voice was calm but it was as if he was saying I dare you to speak.

Katara clamped her mouth shut, not bothering to argue. It had been a while since she saw Zuko so serious.

She almost chocked when his head dipped down the side of her head and he flicked his tongue around her ear. _Was she allowed to make sounds?_

She bit back the moan.

"Are you really done with me?" His voice seemed like velvet in her ears. She nearly melted as he pinned her hands with one of his hands and slid the other down her side, racking it back up to lift her night-dress.

"It'd really be pity, since I'm not at all done with you." He kissed and sucked on her neck, leaving wet patches and pink marks.

Katara's moan hitched in her throat.

The hand that was used to hike up her dress was back up north hooked in her hair. Before she knew it, he yanked at her hair and pulled her head back exposing the whole length of her neck.

"You haven't answered my question, yet. Are you?" He pulled at her hair even more.

Katara bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"N-n-no." Zuko's grasp tightened in her hair, keeping her in a position he liked.

"Good." he whispered in the most sexiest voice she'd ever herd him speak in. His lips and tongue were once more back on her delicate neck.

AHH!

Releasing her arms and hair, Zuko roamed his hands all around her body. He pulled her closer to him and pressed firmly against her. He rubbed his erection over her warmth, causing a low purr to be heard.

His lips met hers in a deep sloppy kiss. Their tongues clashed and saliva dripped from their mouths. Zuko pulled her legs to his sides and lifted her up and once gain her back was to the wall. This made the grind all the much sweeter.

Heavy breaths filled the room as Zuko dominated the for-play. Standing her back up he slid a hand up her gown and rubbed her wetness. He bit her nipples through her night gown making he hold tightly to his hair.

Hearing her voice crack, Zuko stopped his ministrations. The same as she did when he was about to…never mind. But these were under different circumstances.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Katara was still involved in a ecstatic haze. She looked around clueless.

Zuko grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. If she was death, she could read his lips. "Do you love me?"

He wanted to know.

Katara blinked. Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

She thought back to the things she felt. How she felt when she told him she was done, how she felt when she yelled at him, how she felt when she ignored him, how she felt when he rejected her.

Was it love?

"I-I-I think I'm in love with you." She whispered lovingly as if it was a secret that only the two of them could know.

"I think I'm in love with you, too." He stared into her eyes, still holding her chin. He gave her a simple kiss on the lips and looked down, noticing there current position.

"But Katara, seriously. We can't finish this until were married." He unlinked himself from her.

"What! Why?" She looked up at him angrily.

"This is Morally inappropriate."

* * *

**A/N: LOL! This was…a waste of time. My writing style kept jumping.**

**In my head, Katara's gonna kick his ass. Bad Boy Zuko just came and went out the window.**

**Its weird that I always find something to write other than what I'm suppose to write like I don't know, maybe coughcoughNEWCHAPTERScoughcough.**

****

_Please review..._

_Smooches,_

_Whopper23_


End file.
